


Stardust

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Today is a special day...





	Stardust

If Asriel had lived, if he hadn't been murdered, he'd have been twenty-one today...  
  
Twenty-one...  
  
My baby boy would have been twenty-one. It's hard to imagine. It's impossible to imagine actually. That so much time has gone by...  
  
What would he be like? What would he like? Do? He could even be a father; I could be grandfather. Imagine that. I can't...  
  
I still miss him so much, it still feels like only months yet also so long ago... Guess it always will. Don't often consciously think of him. Don't need to. Yet sometimes, when I see what the world has become, when I deal the hell down here on almost a daily basis, what I've had to do, sometimes part of me just... I haven't even told Gaster of those thoughts.  
  
It's because of Gaster what got me writing this. It's been awhile since I've written anything aside a few reports...

It was the simple fact he knew what today was; he remembered when no one else did or bothered to bring it up at least...

That's Gaster. He's not as cold and bitter as he wants people to believe... except myself. But that's just how he was raised. How he sees things, what he believes and experienced. 

Fact is, he's been through so much... so perhaps he sees me as more relatable than most. 

I suppose it takes two damaged to make a whole one...

He came to me this morning with his reports and placed a hand on my arm with a gentle squeeze and a soft look that might seem unimaginable coming from a skeleton such as himself. That touch, that look what then turned into a hug was all without a word spoken. 

There was no need. He said so much just by that hug, that touch, that look. Especially coming from a man not found of physical contact. He then suggested I start writing again and write about my favorite memory of Asriel... in a manner of ways to keep his memory alive.   
  
So I am...  
  
My favorite memory of Asriel... How to choose, there are so many

Yet.... not enough. 

But there is one, a sparatic one really. But it says so much about him; about my little boy. Reminds me of him in so many ways...  
  
It's a song; well kind of a song. His favorite. He used to beg me to sing over and over again to him to a point Toriel and I both got sick of it. 'Twinkle,Twinkle, Little Star'. I used to tell Asriel he was my little star.  
  
Now thinking back on the hundreds of times I sung it to him I can hardly remember the words. What I wouldn't give to sing it to him one last time...

So instead I'll sing it now...  
  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.   
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.   
  
It's got more verses than that; but they aren't as well known, and honestly I can't even remember. I know there's something about a traveler in the dark being guided by the little star, and how the star never shuts its eye until sunlight to open them again at dusk.  
  
That's my Asriel, my little starlight. Don't know if I believe in the afterlife. Don't even know if I want to. But you can't deny stars, they're there even if we cant see them down here. And somehow I know. I know he's up there with them...  
  
Love you, son. Always will. You brought so much brightness to my life. You shone so brightly even if it was just a short time. And yet, you're still shining.  
  
Gaster was right, as he usually is. Writing has helped. It's also reaffirmed what I know: anything, at anytime can happen and change your life forever... We have to grab what we can while he can because we don't know if it will be there tomorrow and hold onto it. Do what's right for us. Love who we want, not who we 'should'.  
  
You know Gaster, you and Asriel are a lot alike i ways. Two star lights in my path helping to guide me. Even if I'm difficult to stop and look for guidance.

Love you both so much...  



End file.
